Are you Lying?
by Avaryc
Summary: House experiences some strange symptoms one night. While he is driving home from a bar on his motorcycle he gets into an accident. Just read it. House
1. Am I Lost?

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_

* * *

Doctor Gregory House had just exited the R-rated bar after a night of "fun". He was slightly drunk, which, if you have ever seen a crippled man walk, is not a pretty sight. He got on his bike while popping a couple vicodin in his mouth. The engine hummed pleasantly as electricity passed through its circuitry. House revved up the engine and it clapped like thunder as he drove off into the night.

The cool are of evening hissed passed Gregory's face as he traveled down the road. He was driving along a rarely driven road, his eyes glued to the street in front of him. He felt unfocused and tired all of the sudden. He began leaning towards his right, the bike lost balance! He fell fast and landed hard. His flesh skidded across pavement, leaving open wounds. He stood up to get his bike back up, but was overcome with a sense of dizziness. A car came to a halt while coming upon him. House was exposed by the headlights of a red Dodge Neon. He stared blankly into them for a minute before passing out hitting the pavement again.

About twenty minutes later an ambulance had arrived after receiving a call for a startled sixteen year old.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so glad you came! I didn't move him but I tried to keep him warm! I was afraid if I moved him it would have hurt him; so I-" The sixteen year old girl was cut-off by an officer.

"Ma'am I'm going to need to see your license." The man was tall and intimidating.

"I didn't crash into him!"

"I know but we still need to see your license."

"Okay." The blonde pulled out her wallet, and nervously handed it to the cops. This was the first time she had ever been asked for her license, and she couldn't help but feel she was being accused of something.

"Alright, you're clear to go, ma'am." The officer confirmed while handing her back her license.

Two paramedics pulled Houses body into their ambulance and were off in a flash. Gregory was rushed to the hospital, where his team learned of the news.

"He has alcohol on his breath." Dr. Cameron announced to her colleges with a look of frustration.

"Great, first with the vicodin addiction, and now on top of that we have drunk driving." Chase chimed in, equally as angry as Cameron. They rushed him into the ER, each one of them bickering over House.

When House woke up, he laid in bed, his head turned to the window, where outside snow had gathered on the window sill. He adjusted his body with slight movements, and heard a voice come from behind him.

"House?"

It was Cameron. He noticed her voice; irritated right now, but still the same.

"Do you treat all your patients like goldfish, Cameron? Or am I just special?" He said turning to face her. Behind Cameron, stood Chase and Foremen, with un-amused looks on their faces.

"House, just stop it." Cameron demanded. Cuddy entered with an angry look on her face.

"Well, everyone looks so cheerful." House said sarcastically.

"Why where you driving?" Cuddy demanded

"Well I had to get home some how." He smiled.

Cuddy obviously wasn't up for his sarcasm, but then again, was she ever?

"You know what I mean! You were drunk, House! You could've gotten yourself killed!" Cuddy crossed her arms and her eyes became wider in her anger. Cameron sunk to the back of the room where Foreman and Chase sat.

"I wasn't drunk, I forgot where I was, and lost focus." House retorted.

"We did your blood test. You were well over the legal amount of alcohol." Dr. Foreman retorted.

"Hey, where's my bike anyways?" House asked in a sudden change of subject.

"You totaled it." Chase chimed in. After hearing this House looked like he just lost a pet.

"I'm having Wilson take you home. Don't bother coming in for work tomorrow. You'll be to hung-over to do any significant work." Cuddy stabbed him with that remark.

As if on cue, Dr. Wilson entered the room. "Come on." He said disappointedly.

House limped out of bed, heading for the door. "You know, I could still come in tomorrow." He offered, knowing what kind of day he was in for tomorrow.

"Just go!" Cuddy said, rapidly pointing to the door.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I did some research, and I know where I am headed with this, but you all need to feed my talent with comments and praise. XD I'll write faster._


	2. Where Do I Work?

_Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews! They definitely helped me out! See how fast I was able to get the next chapter up?_

_Please continue to R&R!_

**_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me._**

* * *

The next morning, House woke up to the sound of his alarm clock screeching into his ear. At least that's what it sounds like to a man with a hang-over. House looked and the clock read "7:00 AM".

He rubbed his forehead while pressing the off button with his free hand. He rubbed his eyes and lazily pushed his heavy body out of bed. He stood there dazed for a minute His first stop was 'to pay tribute to the porcelain gods.' After-all, things do tend to come back up when you are hung-over. After that, he decided to have a few vicodin.

House's leg was killing him, as usual. He had wanted to go into work today to avoid using more extreme methods of pain control.

He walked around his house for a couple of hours. That didn't help. He tried to watch television, and it did not help either. What was he to do? He did what any junkie would do. He went for the syringe.

While looking for it, he came upon a problem. Where did he leave it? This question echoed in his mind for hours as he searched for it. His hang-over made everything worse. It was hard to look for something without making a lot of noise. Eventually he gave up on his search, because the hang over had now gotten to the point where he knew he was going to vomit, so he headed straight for the bathroom.

After he felt comfortable leaving the bathroom, he sat in his bed, and reached for the phone, and dialed Cuddy's cell number.

"Cuddy." Stated the woman on the other line.

"I can't remember where I work." House told her with slight embarrassment in his voice.

"House…" Cuddy sighed. "You're having a hang-over. You should remember later." Cuddy didn't wait for a reply before hanging up on him.

House sighed and laid back in bed. The clock now read '3:47 PM', so House decided to sleep out the remainder of the day. His blue eyes slid shut as he waited for his head to stop aching.

When he woke up, his alarm had sounded again. He got up, his head feeling better, but his leg was still killing him. He popped a couple of vicodin in his mouth, changed his clothes and was out the door. It was then he realized he didn't have a ride, after crashing his bike.

So, he turned around to make a call to let Cuddy know he couldn't come in. But just before he could get back to the door, a car stopped in front of his house. He turned around only to find Cameron parked at the curb.

Her eyes cast a condescending look in his direction, as she watched him limp to the vehicle. House bent down to the window, and she rolled down her window were hot air escaped from the heater.

"Well Dr. Cameron… are you hear to lecture me again for 'drunk driving'?" He asked sarcastically.

"Just get in." She said in a sharp tone while rolling the window back up.

House hobbled into the passenger's seat and quickly shut the door; not even bothering with a seat belt.

"House… put on your safety-belt." Cameron demanded.

"You're just trying to be difficult, aren't you?"

"Put it on, or I will leave you here." She said sternly.

House rolled his eyes and secured the belt. With that, they were off to work. The trip was awkward and very silent. Neither House, nor Cameron said a word to each other the whole drive.

When they reached the hospital they parked on the ice-covered dive way, which had not been salted yet. Cameron was first to exit the car. She was rather hasty and rude about it too. She was acting like an objective teenager. House simply ignored her behavior, and got out at his own rate. He watched Cameron bob up and down as she hastily walked in her high healed shoes.

House had been following behind her at his own pace, when his cane suddenly slid out from under neither him and across the icy pavement. Cameron had turned around just in time to see him land flat on his back.

"Ouch…" House said trying not to shout.

A small grin built itself on her face as she resisted the urge to laugh at him. She sighed, pulling back the laugh, and went to help House up. House looked at her helplessly. He didn't want to accept her help, but it would seem he had no choice. He grabbed her hand, which was warm and soft to the touch, and she placed her other hand on his back to help pull him up.

Once they had gotten up, House stood there for a minute looking at hand in his.

"I need my hand back now." Cameron snapped him out of it, and he let go. The two of them walked into the building without House falling over again.

* * *

_Thank you everyone for your encouraging reviews! Thanks to you guys I was able to write more! I hope this chapter wasn't to bad. It will start to make sense the further we go. Thank you everyone! I hope to have the next chapter up soon._


	3. Is Some One PMSing?

_Thank you for reading. Sorry about the last chapter. I'm trying to keep these things updated on a regular schedule. Well, I have a new chapter now! Yee-haw! Read it.

* * *

_

"Good-morning." Chase greeted as House and Cameron entered the room. Foreman just lifted his gaze over the top of his patient files, without moving his head. Cameron walked to the coffee table and fixed herself a cup.

"Do we have a case worth my time, today?" House asked; skipping all formalities.

"Yeah." Foreman spoke up. "We have a seventy-four year old woman with an extreme pressure in her right knee, but nothing seems to be broken or abnormal. A forty-eight year old man with stiffness, swelling, and creaking in his left shoulder. And a twenty-seven year old woman with swelling on her chest, cramps, and asthma symptoms."

"Hmmm… an old hag suffering from knee pains, a guy whose shoulder hurts, or a girl with a swelling chest?" He paused and pretended to think about his choices. "I think you know who I'll be examining. Check the hag for Baker's cyst, and the guy for arthritis, you know where I'll be." He smiled and walked off.

"Ugh. What a pig." Cameron sighed.

Chase and Foreman simple raised their eye-brows looking at each other like they would've done the same as House. "Well, let's carry on then." Chase said while standing up and heading off to examine his patient.

* * *

"Good-morning. I'm Doctor House." Gregory said to his attractive young patient. "What seems to be the problem?" He said while taking a seat across from the tan skinned beauty in front of him.

"Well…" She began, while curling her black hair around her finger. "My breast's are getting kinda swollen and I'm having a hard time breathing."

"I see… Any allergies? New cat? Eat something strange?" He asked while standing to wash his hands.

"No, not really. I've had my cat for a couple years"

"An allergy can develop at anytime." She was cut off by our insightful doctor.

"…But she was hit by a car two weeks ago." She finished off, with an irritated tone.

"Hm. I see." He said. "Are you keeping the body in your house?"

"No!" She said looking at him in disgust.

He paused and stared at her for a minute. "Hm. Well maybe the problem isn't allergy related, since all the pollens have died out. I'm going to have to ask you to take off you shirt."

"What!? No one told me I'd have to do that!" She shouted. Horror came over her face as if she was being stared down by a rapist.

"Well, duh." He said sarcastically. "Where do you think the symptoms are pointing?" He asked while staring at yet another oblivious patient.

"If I'd have known that I wouldn't have worn my enhancers, and saved myself the risk of embarrassment!" she retorted.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you say enhancers?" He asked while looking at her in the way you would a at a Do-do bird. "There is your problem. You have a latex allergy." He answered, while thinking all the less of her IQ.

"So you're saying I'm allergic to latex? Well what do you suggest I do?" She asked helplessly.

"Go for the silicone implants! They're so much sexier." He said sarcastically, while rolling his eyes.

The woman stood up and stormed out of the room with a scoff. But not before giving Dr. House a good slap across the face. As the woman stormed off, House realized that there in the doorway stood Cameron. She stood there with a look of justice on her face.

"What?" House asked helplessly.

"We ran the tests like you asked." She said as her facial expression changed to disappointment.

"And?"

"And you were right about both. Now you can go and boast about how you were right, and everyone else around you is a complete moron." House cocked his eyebrow at this comment. Just then Chase and Foreman were passing by, and happened to be passing their way. The two blocked the hall, and made it difficult for anyone to pass through.

"Some ones going threw her menstrual syndrome." House smirked.

Chase and Foreman knew that this was not going to end well. Both of them turned on their heals, not even bothering to try and break-up the on-going argument that had been taking place since last night. Both Foreman and Chase had put that way behind them, but obviously Cameron had not.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review. I hope you enjoyed it! I was wondering if my readers had any suggestions on where to take the plot next. I have a plan, but I would like to see what you guys can come up with, and see if I like it better._

_Well, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible! Bye-bye!_


End file.
